


Canada's Birthday

by GreatComet1812



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Deutsch | German, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Japanese, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatComet1812/pseuds/GreatComet1812
Summary: Today is Canada's birthday, in other words, the day Canada was founded as a nation. He's excited and hopeful that everyone will remember him for his special day, but when he gets to the meeting room, even his own family seems to have forgot. Everyone forgot about him again, except for the one person who could never forget his little maple leaf... Prussia.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Canada's Birthday

Canada stood in front of the small bathroom mirror, currently brushing his blondish-brown hair, unable to tame his single curl. He glanced over at the calendar and couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Today was July 1, the peaceful country’s birthday.

He couldn’t help but imagine everyone’s faces when he walked into the meeting room today. France would run up and hug him before he was even fully in the door. “Oh, Canada, I’m so proud of you! Another year older already!” 

America would attack him with tacky birthday balloons. “Canada, dude, happy b-day!” 

England would try to hide the fact that he was proud. “Oh, it’s just another year, it’s not that special… still, happy birthday, Canada.” 

China would try to give him advice on how to continue to stay a strong country, which Canada appreciated despite it not being much help, then he’d give the maple loving country small Chinese snacks. “Remember to keep your armies ready and always have plenty of food to eat. It’s okay if other countries get jealous of you!” 

Russia would say something that sounded congratulatory, but was still off putting anyway. “Congratulations, you’re one year closer to your demise.” 

Even the Axis Powers would be congratulating him. “Wow, I’m so happy for you Canada! Ve~” Italy would cheer. 

“Good day of birth to you, you’ve grown stronger in your new age, it’s honorable,” Germany would quietly state. 

“Hai, I agree. Very honorable,” Japan would say, not sharing his full opinion as usual.

However, there was one person that Canada couldn’t wait to see on his special day. A little bird would fly onto his shoulder, a tiny “Congrats” flag in its beak. Then the narcissistic ex-country would burst through the door, arms full of enough balloons, flowers, and gifts to fill the back of a pick up truck. “Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Kanada!” Would be heard from behind the ridiculously large pile of birthday gifts. The large pile would be thrown onto the long meeting table as Prussia ran up to happily wrap his arms around his Canadian lover. “Oh, Kanada, my little maple leaf is getting bigger! Today, you’re just as awesome as me!” 

Canada couldn’t help but blush at the thought and laughed to himself. He put on a beige suit jacket and started to button it up, adjusting the red tie around his neck. Suddenly, a large white creature jumped onto his back. 

“Happy birthday… uh… who are you?” asked innocent Kumajirou. 

“It’s me, Kamajuro, I’m Canada, you’re owner. Thank you for remembering my birthday,” Canada laughed as he hugged the little polar bear to his chest. He set Kumajirou down onto the ground.

“Are you okay with walking today?” Canada asked kindly. 

“Okay!” replied the hockey player’s companion with a smile across his fluffy face. Canada smiled happily and took the small bear’s hand, leading him out like a small child as he grabbed a Canadian flag pin off his desk and clipped it to the front of his suit.

A few minutes later, Canada arrived at the meeting room, taking a deep breath as he prepared for hugs and congratulations in all different languages. Finally, he slowly opened the door and walked inside. 

“Hey everyone! I’m here!” He smiled happily, his arms out wide and his voice naturally quiet, despite him trying hard to project.

Awkwardly, the other countries simply looked up from what they were doing. Italy tilted his head in confusion, a sketchbook and pencil in his hands. Germany glanced up from his work briefly, shrugged, then went back to writing. Japan stopped mid-chew as he ate a rice ball, acknowledging that Canada was there then resuming his snack. Canada tilted his own head as he looked at the Axis, then simply shrugged. They didn’t know him very well, so he understood if they may had forgotten. The other nations that weren’t allied with Canada had similar reactions, but Canada understood that as well.

Hopefulness in his eyes, Canada looked over to the Allies. Russia loomed ominously behind Lithuania, who was sitting in a chair trying to focus on the book he was reading, too scared to look up. Russia had a hand placed on the terrified country’s shoulder, only making the situation look worse. No greeting came from either country. China had somehow set up a rice cooker and was trying hard to focus on not burning the place down. He didn’t seem to had even noticed that the Canadian had walked in. Canada was a little disappointed, Russia and China being his allies, but he still was able to understand.

With a final sliver of plea, he looked over to his family. France, England, and America. France smiled at him, Canada’s heart jumping hopefully. Did they remember? He thought happily. 

“Canada, you seem really excited today, what’s the occasion?” France asked absentmindedly, making Canada’s heart drop. 

America jumped up happily. “Oh come on France! It’s so obvious why he’s so happy!” shouted the obnoxious American. Canada’s eyes widened in plea. “He’s obviously excited to start popping fireworks for my Independence Day in a few days! Yo, Canada, why don’t we go firework shopping later?!” 

Canada’s shoulders dropped. “Y-Yeah, sure America…” he sighed, tears slowly forming in his eyes. 

England looked up from a cup of tea he was sipping. “Oh, I almost forgot about that… Congratulations America.”

“Thanks Britain!” America smiled.

Canada could feel the tears start to burn more in his eyes as he started shaking. Not even his own family could remember that this was supposed to be his day. 

Kumajiro sat down and covered his eyes. “Oh dear…” he sighed. 

“H-How…” Canada finally sputtered out. “H-How could all of you forget?!” With that, he ran out in tears, leaving his polar bear behind as he burst out of the meeting room doors and down the hall.

The other nations simply shrugged and went back to what they’d been doing previously. “Who was that again?” Austria asked from the back of the room. 

“I’m not sure…” Hungary replied as her ex-husband resumed to play the piano.

Mere minutes later, just as predicted by the poor Canadian, Prussia burst through the door. His arms were full of flowers, beautiful bouquets of blue cornflowers and sugar maples alike. A large red gift bag was hanging on one arm why a multitude of red and white balloons were tied around the other by their strings. Gilbird circled overhead, a tiny Canadian flag in his beak and a little party hat strapped on his head. Gilbert plopped everything down onto the end of the table, gently setting down the flowers, then the gift, then untying the balloons and retieing them to a small weight. 

“Alright everyone!” He caught his breath. “Kanada could be here any minute we need to get started now! Everything has to be almost as awesome as I am so we can appreciate my maple leaf right! West, you and Russia start hanging balloons since you’re the tallest ones here, Italy you-“

“East!” Germany shouted, his older brother going quiet, “What are you in such a hurry for? What’s so special about today?”

Prussia paused, his eyes widening. He looked to the other nations, seeing that their faces were as equally confused as Germany’s. He furrowed his brow as a fire formed in his eyes. 

“Verdammt Dummkopfs! It’s Kanada’s birthday!” Prussia shouted as he eyed each nation angrily. 

All the nations gasped in realization, France’s eyes going wide. “What?! I forgot?! Oh god that’s why he ran out! I’m such a horrible big brother!” France shouted rather dramatically. 

Prussia stared France down, obviously more angry at him than anyone else, “He was here?! He ran out?! Where did he go?” 

France gulped nervously, “He ran out and down the hall in tears because of me!” 

Prussia growled in rage. 

“Frankreich!” Prussia shouted as he ran out out of the room in fury, his little bird flying just behind him.

Prussia ran down the halls of the building, checking every room, every foyer, nook, and cranny until finally he came upon a small reading section. Quiet sobs could be heard behind the bookshelf in the farthest corner of the room. He quickly ran over and looked behind the shelf to find Canada, who was curled up in a ball squished into the corner with tears staining the sleeves of his suit. Prussia sat down next to him, and before doing anything else, lifted Canada into his lap and pulled the poor little country into his arms. Canada flinched from surprise but then relaxed a little, slowly looking up. 

“P-Prusse?” Canada stuttered, his eyes watery and his cheeks wet with a light pink tint.

Prussia smiled at him. “Happy birthday my little maple… I’m sorry that the others forgot. I tried to get here as soon as I could…” 

Canada’s somber look immediately brightened as a large smile came to his face, “You… you remembered!” He sniffled happily as he wrapped his arms around his lovers neck. 

“Of course Kanada, I’m too awesome to forget something like that!” Prussia took Canada’s face gently in his hands, wiping away his tears with softly gloved thumbs then gently pulling him into a soft kiss.

Canada broke away after a few moments, his cheeks lined with a soft red blush and his smile unable to go away. 

“Thank you, Birdie… I’m so happy!” Canada cuddled up in the ex-nation’s embrace, his blush glowing brighter. They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the time together. 

However, after Canada had fully calmed down, Prussia looked down at him. “I brought you some things, but I left them in the meeting room. Should we head back?” Prussia asked softly. 

“Okay… we do still have a meeting today…” Canada replied with a nod as he slowly stood up, helping his lover up as well.

The two walked back down the hall hand in hand, a little skip in Canada’s step as he walked. 

When they came to the meeting room, Canada squeezed Prussia’s hand, “Prusse… The other nations didn’t remember today. What if they get mad because I ran out of the meeting?” 

“They won’t,” Prussia smiled, then looked away as an angered tone came to his voice, “if they know what’s good for them.” Canada laughed a little, then the two slowly walked in the door.

“SURPRISE!”

The two countries jumped in shock, the lights having been turned off, but immediately being flipped back on as they walked in. Canada’s eyes widened with pleasured surprise as they adjusted to the light.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!”

The scene was like a dream come true for the maple-loving nation. All of his friends, axis, allies, and neutral nations alike had they’re eyes on him, big smiles across their faces. Red and white balloons had been arranged neatly around the room, the bouquets of flowers were sitting idly in separate vases of water across the long table, and there was even multiple large piles of freshly made pancakes stacked onto plates in between the vases. Austria could be seen at a piano in the corner, playing Canada’s national anthem as Hungary sang the lyrics. Canada could hardly process it all before he was spun around into a tight hug from none other than France. 

“Canada, suis désolé!” France’s eyes were watery, the eyeliner he’d put on having smeared down his face as he tried to wipe it away with a handkerchief. Once France had finished, Canada immediately felt another set of arms wrapped around him from behind, then a third set on his side.

“Canada, I’m so sorry dude! I can’t believe I forgot! I’ll put it in my phone calendar so I never forget again!” America shouted into Canada’s ear, Canada flinching from his brothers loud voice. 

“As am I. I usually remember things like this. Though, it’s not like it’s that important. It’s just another year… Happy birthday, Canada…” England sighed, his heart showing despite him trying to hide it. 

Canada laughed happily and hugged his family. “It’s okay guys! Just please don’t forget again! Thank you so much!”

The three nations released him, relieved smiles on their faces. Canada turned to find Russia standing right behind him, making him jump. “Good job, Канада. One year closer to your eventual take over by Mother Russia…” he smiled ominously as he patted Canada on the back a little too hard, then went back to tormenting Lithuania. Canada felt a nerved shiver down his spine once the cold country had left.

China approached next, tossing a large basket of Chinese snacks and candy into Canada’s arms. “You’ve grown strong but you can grow stronger!” China said triumphantly. Canada smiled as he set the basket to the side, glad to have some advice that he could actually put to heart.

Next came the Axis. Italy jumped around Canada excitedly, handing him a small white teddy bear with a bottle of syrup in his arms. 

“Happy birthday Canada! Sorry that we forgot I feel so awful!” A small tear came to the Italian’s almost always closed eye. 

Germany patted Italy on the head comfortingly, looking to Canada with his always serious expression. “You’ve really grown Canada. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.” 

Japan bowed respectfully. “Hai, I agree with Doitsu-San. Congratulations.” 

He looked to see Romano and Spain were standing there too. Romano rolled his eyes at his brother as Spain gave Canada a sugar skull with maple leaf designs. “Muy bien, Canadá!” Spain laughed happily. Romano didn’t speak, simply rolling his eyes again and throwing a stuffed moose into Canada’s arms. Canada laughed at the five, his excitement growing more and more.

After everyone said their congratulations, the festivities began. Canada spent the whole day laughing happily and eating pancakes with his fellow nations, Prussia staying close to him the whole time. Finally, Canada knew that even when nobody else did, Prussia would always remember him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Hai" means "Yes" in Japanese  
> "Doitsu" means "Germany" in Japanese
> 
> "Kanada" means "Canada" in German  
> "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag" means "Happy Birthday" in German  
> "Verdammt Dummkopfs" means "Damn fools" in German  
> "Frankreich" means "France" in German
> 
> "Prusse" means "Prussia" in French  
> "suis désolé" means "I'm sorry" in French
> 
> "Канада" means "Canada" in Russian
> 
> "Muy bien, Canadá" means "Very good, Canada" in Spanish
> 
> I tried to do my research but I'm also in no way perfect, so if I happened to mistranslate something please let me know!"


End file.
